Earth Elf
by Purplecherries1312
Summary: My take on the 2nd hobbit film Legolas/Tauriel mostly but some Kili/Tauriel When the dwarfs enter Mirkwood they are attacked by the spiders but only to be saved and then captured but the Elves they discover that a certain Elf is needed to help take back the lonely mountain.
1. Chapter 1

*...* Elfish

"..."Human

charters not mine everything belongs to Tolkien and Jackson

A red haired she-elf perched on the top branch of an old oak tree deep in Mirkwood, she sighed she could feel a dark presences in the trees along the boarders of Mirkwood and everyday it grew stronger, she could tell this because she had the power of the earth but she let no one know about it, she would practise by moon light far from the kingdom of Mirkwood she did not want that attention if her people knew she would be used for battle and to threaten the enemy in her eye this was wrong she felt bad to keep a secret from her only friend an elf call for her below, swiftly and silently with the grace of an elf she landed in front of her friend "What were you doing up there?" The elf asked "I was taking a moment to gather my thoughts" she answered politely although this was a white lie she was growing a new weapon as captain of the guard she would you her weapons daily if not for combat but for training, it would help her think over things.

*Tauriel I have heard news of a near by spiders nest that we have watched for weeks, my farther has ordered that they are to be rid of*she looked at him and smiled *ell then Legolas we best not to keep that command hanging for long*she motioned for him to lead the way and they were off, slipping through the trees.

I know, I know its short but I want to see what reactions I get

This is just a small story that will start off my new story but it will be under Lord or the rings as it is set in the trilogy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I got some good info to continue this story

I will be starting chapter 3 soon as I can I've been busy lately with my options coming up I will be occupied

Enjoy

*Are all of the spiders dead?* Legolas asked *Yes but more will come* Tauriel confirmed Legolas looked at her *They are growing stronger* She was concerned for her homeland *Take them to the dungeon* He ordered as they where taken away Tauriel hears a dwarf mutter to his friend "Thorin, where's Bilbo?" the dwarf named Thorin spun in a circle trying to spot the dwarf called Bilbo Tauriel tried to sense the dwarf but could not but she could sense a different presence one she had not felt before.

As Tauriel placed the dwarf she had rescued earlier his eyes flickered to another "Your not going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers" He stated she tried not to giggle "Or nothing" She stated the dwarf gave her a silly grin. She met up Legolas *Why does that dwarf stares at you, Tauriel?* Legolas was clearly jealous *Who can say* she answered quickly turning to look at him *But he is taller than the others* she said lost in thought she mentally shook herself *Don't you think?* and with that she walked Legolas called after her *But no less ugly* She smiled and continued to report to the King, Legolas turned and glared at the dwarf and walked off in the opposite direction.

"I know your there, why do you linger in the shadows?" King Thranduil called a hobbit stood up worried he had been seen but how? He was invisible "I was coming to report to you, milord" Tauriel called out as she passed the hidden hobbit who let out a sigh of relief "I thought I had ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons passed?" he questioned her she nodded "We cleared the forest as ordered Milord but more spiders keep coming up from the south, they are spawning in the ruins of Doligure (I think thats right if not don't hate me) if we can kill then at their source-"

"That fortress lays beyond our boarders, keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task" Thranduil interrupted "And when we drive them off what then? Will they not spread to other lands?" She asks "Other lands are not of my concern" She stared shocked "Fortunes of the worlds will rise and fall but here in this kingdom we will endure" He stopped and looked down the stair case the invisible hobbit froze not making a sound to give away his position "Legolas said you fought well today" She smiled to herself "He has grown very fond of you" he pointed out Tauriel looked away surprised "I assure you milord that Legolas only thinks of me as the captain of the guard" the king did not look convinced "Perhaps he did, once, now I'm not so sure" she looked away her chest tightened he liked her more than a friend "I do not think you would allow you son the pledge himself to a lowly Silvan Elf2 she hoped for a positive answer "No, you are right, I would not, still he cares about you, do not give him hope where there is none" She swallowed deeply keeping the tears underneath a mask.

Whilst this was going on Bilbo had slipped into the pantry "There must be the keys around here some where" He thought, he watched one elf hand the other a set of keys Bilbo sat quietly in the corner waiting for the right moment.

Kili one of the dwarfs sat glumly in his cell he was bored so using a small emerald coloured rock he began to toss it in the air and catch it he did not notice Tauriel watching him "The stone in your hand, what is it?" She asked he looked up at her and then down at the stone "It is a Talser (Spelling!) it is a powerful stone, with a spell upon it, if anyone but a dwarf reads the runes on the stone they will forever by cursed" He said the last part holding up the stone, she flinched and then moved on "Or not" he said hoping to get her attention, she turned to him "If you believe in anything like that but its just a token" She smiled "it's a rune stone, my mother gave it to me so I would remember my promise" She moved forwards curious "What promise?" she asked

"That I would come back to her" Tauriel smiled softly "She worries, she thinks I'm reckless" He grins "Are you?" Tauriel asks softly he shook his head "Nah" And he threw the stone high in the air it bounced out of the cell, Tauriel caught it with her foot on the edge she bent down, picked it up and held it up to the light "Sound like quite the party up there" Kili stated she looked back down "it is" *a feast of starlight* "a feast of starlight, all light is sacred to the Alder, what elves love best is the light of the stars" She explained "I always thought of it as a cold light" she looked at him confused he continued "Remote and far away"

"It is memory, precious and pure, like your promise" she held out the stone and he took it "I have more cars sometimes (I think she said that) beyond the forest up into the night I have seen a world fall away and a white light forever in the air" Kili watched her talk with so much passion that he could feel feeling he had never felt before "I saw fire in them once" she turned to face him "They rose over the pass in Dunland, huge red and gold it was it filled the sky, we were with some merchants…" Tauriel sat on the branch by the door hanging on to his every word they were both oblivious to a angered elf watching he watched Tauriel smile a smile he had never seen before and one he could not make.

Later when Tauriel left she headed to the pantry hoping to catch a snack before retiring when she entered she could feel another presence in the corner but two barrel of wine she slipped her dagger out of its holder *Who goes there?* she calls no answer "Who goes there?"

OOOOOOO cliffy

Sorry but I have to stop there I will type chapter 3 soon

Also when I was writing this I was listening to the hobbit 2 sound track on YouTube its amazing! it helps me to think what to write next

R&R

Wow 1,142 words!


End file.
